Gwen Moments
by BagginsPotterPevensie
Summary: Snippets of the life of the Witches' handmaiden, the Warlocks' friend, the King's Queen. Guinevere, Queen of Hearts. 'My Father didn't understand me either.' 'Merlin gave a loud, noisy burp before settling down onto the grass with a contented sigh.'
1. Love Letters

**Title:** Gwen Moments

**Author:** BagginsPotterPevensie

**Rating:** K+/T overall. Nothing explicit/ too violent

**Summary:** Snippets of the life of the Witches' handmaiden, the Warlocks' friend, the King's Queen. Guinevere, Queen of Hearts

**AN:** I love Gwen- her passion to do what's right, her elegance in everything, her wise words, her true friendship, her amazing smile, natural grace and beauty. So much so it's begun to worry me how obsessive I am, and this is my outlet because I seem to get Gwen PB's (Plot Bunnies) at the most inconvenient times possible, e.g. during a Maths exam I really need to pass. So c'mon Gwen fans, jump onto the mad ride! Awooga!

-ooo-

Gwen frantically ran back into the kitchen. She'd had to run out a few minutes ago because her friend Violet had been shrieking something about her hair not looking right for her day out with her lover, Amir. Gwen envied Violet so much. She was free to spend time with the man she loved and could openly declare her romantic feelings to the world, if she wished.

Unlike her and a certain blond-haired prat.

Gwen stood stock-still as she reached the table. _Where is it?_ She thought. _Oh my God, where is it?_

Just then, Elyan emerged from her room, grinning.

'Where is it?' she demanded. 'Give it now!'

'Give what?' he asked trying to look innocent, but failing miserably as a cheeky grin spread across his face.

'_ELYAN! _GIVE ME MY LETTER!'

Laughing, Elyan reached into his pocket and tossed her the precious paper. As he left the house he smirked 'I think you'll like it!'

Fuming that he'd read her private note, Gwen flipped the envelope open, and grinned.

'_I've managed to get away for the afternoon, can you? Meet me at the glade behind the left Gate…we can have some fun! I'm missing you so much!_

_Love, your Sir William'_


	2. Never Lose Hope

**Title:** Gwen Moments

**Author:** BagginsPotterPevensie

**Rating:** K+/T overall. Nothing explicit/ too violent

**Summary:** Snippets of the life of the Witches' handmaiden, the Warlocks' friend, the King's Queen. Guinevere, Queen of Hearts

**AN:** I love Gwen- her passion to do what's right, her elegance in everything, her wise words, her true friendship, her amazing smile, natural grace and beauty. So much so it's begun to worry me how obsessive I am, and this is my outlet because I seem to get Gwen PB's (Plot Bunnies) at the most inconvenient times possible, e.g. during a Maths exam I _really_ need to pass. So c'mon Gwen fans, jump onto the mad ride! Awooga!

-ooo-

'And after you've done that, could you please mend my red dress as it has a slight tear at the bottom, and then clean the floor and bring me some dinner?'

'Of course, my Lady. Right away.'

Gwen turned to go, her smile falling in horror as it sank in that she would not be able to visit her Father's grave tonight. This whole week had been hectic what with the upcoming feast, but Morgana usually gave her less work on Thursdays. But not today.

She missed her father so much. She had always been a true Daddy's girl and felt she could always tell her Father everything and anything. Now he was gone, branded a traitor by Uther, and lay beneath the mud with a tainted name. She wasn't exactly lonely, what with Merlin who always made her laugh with that big goofy grin and her friends Violet and the other maids in the Castle.

And Arthur, of course. He made her cheeks flush and her heart beat so hard she was sure others could hear it as he held her tight and pressed her close to him. He made her feel so unbelievably happy and always told her to never lose hope.

'Gwen!' Morgana called out again.

Resisting the urge to scream, Gwen turned.

'I just remembered, it's Thursday! You can do the dress and floors tomorrow, and I'll have Afra bring me dinner.'

Arthur was right, Gwen thought as she laid the flowers on her Father's grave. _Never lose hope._


	3. Farewell

**Title: **Gwen Moments

**Author: **BagginsPotterPevensie

**Rating: **K+/T overall. Nothing explicit/ too violent

**Summary: **Snippets of the life of the Witches' handmaiden, the Warlocks' friend, the King's Queen. Guinevere, Queen of Hearts

**AN: **I love Gwen- her passion to do what's right, her elegance in everything, her wise words, her true friendship, her amazing smile, natural grace and beauty. So much so it's begun to worry me how obsessive I am, and this is my outlet because I seem to get Gwen PB's (Plot Bunnies) at the most inconvenient times possible, e.g. during a Maths exam I really need to pass. So c'mon Gwen fans, jump onto the mad ride! Awooga!

**Thanks to my anonymous reviewers 'Lara Smith' and 'July'. Your reviews mean a lot! This one is for 'July' who requested direct interaction between Arwen!**

**-**ooo-

Gwen frantically jumped out of bed. Ever since she had been kidnapped by Hengist she had been having nightmares, and today was no different. She often wondered if she should tell anyone, but Gwen had always been quite stubborn and she refused to let anyone know if she needed help. Maybe it was because she'd had to be independent her whole life, what with her Mother running off with another man and leaving her Father with two babies screaming for their Mum.

She hurriedly pulled her dress on and was about to tie her hair when she heard a hurried knock on the door. 'Come in!' Gwen called out. She was expecting Yusef, the baker's son to drop off her bread and buns. 'Just leave it on the table; I'll be there in a sec!'

'I should hope so,' drawled a _very _familiar voice. 'I've been missing you…and if you insist, I'll put the flowers on the table. Are you changing?'

Gwen stood stock-still, her hair forgotten. 'Arthur!' she practically screamed. She ran from behind the screen and threw her arms around him. Arthur laughed and whirled her around her tiny kitchen.

'Arthur!' she gasped when he set her down and began stroking her curls. 'What are you doing here?'

'I thought you'd be pleased,' he teased.

'I…I am, but-'

'I'm leaving today, remember? I won't be back for a few days because of Lord Godwyn's annoying meetings …I just wanted to see you one last time before -'

Gwen crushed her lips onto his, tears blurring her eyes. The fact that Arthur had remembered her and bothered to sneak over to her house on this day when he must have been frantically busy meant more to her than anyone could _ever _know…it showed he _cared,_ maybe as much as she did…

Arthur responded enthusiastically, lifting her off her feet. When they finally broke apart, he laughed 'I bought you something.'

'Arthur, they're beautiful!' she cried, picking up the lilac flowers he had bought her.

'There's something else,' he whispered, sneaking up from behind her and draping his arms around her waist. Gwen turned to face him and Arthur dropped something into her hand.

His silver ring.

'Remember me,' he murmured.


End file.
